


It goes on and on and on and on...

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for kradam_kiss.  I'M SORRY.  It's song fic.  If it's any consolation, I feel a little ill about it.  And it's only 450 words.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It goes on and on and on and on...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss.  I'M SORRY.  It's song fic.  If it's any consolation, I feel a little ill about it.  And it's only 450 words.

_It goes on and on and on and on._ __

 

Christ almighty, my life has *become* this song, Adam thinks a little hysterically.

 

_Don't stop believin'..._ __

 

I can't fucking believe that I'm sitting through this fucking song **again.**

 

_Hold on to the feelin'..._ __

 

Adam bows his head and tries to hide his rising hysteria.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

_It goes on and on and on and on._ __

 

I wonder if my life could become any more surreal, Kris thinks a little desperately.

 

_Don't stop believin'..._ __

 

I wonder why anybody would believe I'd want to hear this **five** times in a row.

 

_Hold on to the feelin'..._ __

 

Kris looks down at his bare finger and presses the spot where not even a tan line exists any more.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The inaugural junior school intramural singing games finish and Kris and Adam congratulate all the five excited and grinning groups of winners and get the hell out of the stadium.

 

Adam puts a hand on Kris's lower back to help him into the waiting limo and Kris ungracefully flops full-body onto the long and inviting seat.  Adam opens the bar.  Kris holds up a hand and gets a beer for his trouble.  He immediately takes a long swallow.  Adam's vodka takes a moment longer to pour.  Then he shifts Kris's feet so that he can sit, and resettles them onto his lap.

 

"I thought I was going to have to excuse myself if it went on any longer," Adam says, taking a large sip of vodka and then resting his head against the back of the seat.

 

Kris takes another swallow of his beer.

 

"I mean, we sang it 4,352 times last summer and that fifth time today, I thought my head was going to explode.  Bang!"  He makes a gesture with his free hand, denoting a large explosion.

 

Kris puts his beer down in the handy spot made just for that purpose.

 

"It just goes on and on and on and on and on and on an..."  Adam stops. 

 

Kris is sitting astride Adam's lap.

 

Kris is holding Adam's head between his hands and looking at him.

 

Adam stays still.

 

Kris says evenly, "for every single one of the four thousand whatever times we sang that song, and for every one of the five times I heard it today, I wanted to kiss you.  And today, on repetition number five, I realised that I could.  I could, and I want you to know that unless you object within the next five seconds, I'm going to do just that."

 

Adam puts his vodka glass down in the other handy spot made for just that purpose.

 

Kris kisses him.

 

It goes on and on and on and on.


End file.
